After The End
by Lupins-my-man
Summary: This is my take of what would have happend right after the final battle! I hope everyone who takes the time to read it ENJOYS


After The End

Harry sat in the old familiar room that he had entered so many times before under the watchful eye of his headmaster. Though this time it was different, no longer did the tall wise man with half moon glasses and long white beard sit there, it had been a year since Albus Dumbledore's death. Harry looked around the familiar room, there was an empty perch were the Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix Fawkes use to sit and he remember how that wonderful bird had saved his life in his second year after he was bit from a basilisk. In a tall cabinet there sat the pensive. The object that has taught him so much, by intruding on others memories. Harry took a moment to truly appreciate that he could never have achieved what he had without the help of that pensive. Dumbledore had taken him in there on many occasions, most of which were last year to learn about Voldemort and how in the end Harry was to kill him. It had never occurred to him that he was actually learning how he would also meet his end, but there he was, alive. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, it seemed to be hot, and rushing unusually fast . Along the walls were the portraits of all the headmasters that ever taught at Hogwarts. Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat as his eyes fell upon the picture of Dumbledore, who sat smiling at Harry with tears of joy behind his glasses. The night's events were still playing over endlessly in his mind, and he was not spared the hurts that came with it. Fred, Lupin,Tonks and so many more were gone, and pictures of their lifeless bodies were sure to haunt him forever. Though there deaths were not in vein, Voldemort is gone never to return again, people could live their lives in peace once again. Harry's eyes finally landed straight in front of him. There sat his two best friends. Hermione looked years older, there were several cuts on her face and arms and tears filled her eyes but none seemed to have been able to break through. Ron was looking straight at him, awe and sadness filled his face, Harry's stomach flipped as he thought of his brother Fred who he will never see again. Ron was also covered in cuts and looked much too old for his age. They had sat there quite; they did not start in on Harry asking him questions, he knew they understood he needed time to run it through his head before he could explain what happened. Finally Harry spoke, "I know you two must be mad at me," Ron and Hermione seemed shocked at this statement. "You both stuck by me through everything, you risked your lives to help me, and I didn't even tell you that I was going to Voldemort. I'm sorry." Hermione look him sternly in the eyes, "You defeated him Harry, he's gone never to return again and you are apologizing?," She took a deep breath and tears streamed down her face, "When Voldemort said you were dead I wouldn't believe it, no one would, we ran till we saw Hagrid carrying you, it was awful Harry I thought it was over we had lost and I thought we had lost you." A small smile appeared on Ron's face, "I knew it couldn't be true mate, I mean you're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. But I have to admit when I saw you lying there in Hagrid's arms I thought the worst." 

" But I was killed," Hermione and Ron Starred at Harry as though he may have hit his head to hard or been hit with a mind altering jinx, " well sort of I was in between life and death, I even talked to Dumbledore and he explained everything." 

"Are you okay Harry. You're talking crazy, you're not dead your alive I'm talking to you right now." Ron looked very worried. "And Dumbledore has been dead for a year Harry how could you possibly talked to 

him?" Hermione added looking just as worried as Ron. Though Harry just smiled, "Maybe I should start from the beginning." He began by explaining everything he had seen in the pensive about Snape, how he really had loved his mother and wanted to keep her only son safe. How Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him to spare Malfoy. Then he went on to explain how the seventh Horcruxes was really himself and the only way to defeat Voldemort was for him to kill Harry first. Ron and Hermione took in every word, there were no interruption or questions it all made sense to them. They even thought that they all knew it must come to that in the end though none of them ever allowed themselves to believe it. The sun was fully in the sky now and Harry wanted nothing more than to rest but there was still much to do….. 

Note: there is more to come. Every character here belongs to J.K Rowling


End file.
